


Doctor, Doctor! (I think I'm falling in love)

by Nival_Vixen



Series: Short & sweet tumblr-weed [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complete, Derek is a Tease, Derek went to South America with Cora, Fluff, M/M, Psychiatrist Stiles Stilinski, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years since Derek was in Beacon Hills. In that time, the town's grown, and so has Stiles. He's even got his Doctorate in Psychology. Stiles isn't the only one that's changed though, and he finds it hard to believe that Derek is actually laughing and smiling in his office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor, Doctor! (I think I'm falling in love)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [these gifs](http://nivalvixen.tumblr.com/post/86884069982/b-reathtaking-3-i-cant-believe-youre) I saw on Tumblr because Derek smiling and laughing needed to be written, even in an AU setting.

"I can't believe you're actually a Doctor now, Stiles. Do you make your patients call you Doctor Stilinski?" Derek asked over his shoulder, shaking his head slightly.

"It's a Psych degree, not like I'm actually saving people's lives like Scott is," Stiles replied, blushing (that smile of Derek's was actually making his heart skip like crazy).

"My psychologist helped me. Pretty sure he saved my life without either one of us knowing it at the time," Derek admitted, turning to look at Stiles and smiling again.

_Yeah, 'cause of course Derek would have had a male shrink. He wouldn't have trusted women after Kate, not so soon after the fire_ , Stiles realised. The fact that Derek is openly talking about it without looking like he's in physical pain makes Stiles want to hug Derek. Which is a ridiculous response, of course. He hasn't seen Derek in years, and he's probably got a wife and cubs back in South America or something.

"I just try to talk to people and make them see what's already there. And to answer your question, no, I don't make them call me Doctor Stilinski. A bit hard in a town like this," he admitted, glancing out to the sprawling town of Beacon Hills. "Everyone knew me growing up, so it's just Stiles, Doctor Stiles, or Doc, depending on the person."

"Doctor Stiles? I like that one," Derek admitted with a chuckle.

_Oh god, now he's laughing too!_  Stiles clenched his fingers into his palms one fingernail at a time. Ten fingers.  _Okay. Derek Hale was really smiling **and**  laughing_. Apparently all of that time in South America with Cora did him good. Better than, even.

"So, mind if I ask how much you charge for a session, Doctor Stiles?" Derek asked, moving to sit on Stiles' beige lounge and grin at him again, perfect bunny teeth on full display.

Stiles needed the name of Derek's dentist.  _No, wait. Werewolf. Damn_.

"For you? Free," he said, grinning broadly.

_We'll start with his dreams... No. Unprofessional Stiles! Bad Stiles. Go see your own therapist as soon as possible Stiles_!

"All right. Shouldn't take long. See, I've been away from Beacon Hills for a while, and I wanted to ask someone out, but I don't know how he'll respond."

"How do you feel about this person?"

"Like he could be everything I never let myself have before."

_Holy fuck. That was a damn good answer_.

"All right, and how do you think that person feels about you?" Stiles asked, trying to get his heart to stop beating a samba while he was trying to be a professional.

"I don't know, actually. But the fact that you haven't stopped staring at me since I walked in isn't the worst response I've had."

_Yeah, like Derek had ever had a bad respo- wait. What?_

"What?" Stiles asked, jaw dropping.

Derek grinned again, that broad smile that made Stiles want to melt because his brain and stomach did a weird flip thing at the sight of it.

"What do you think, Doctor Stiles? Will you go on a date with me?"

_Screw being a professional_.

"Yes. Yes _yes_ **yes** ," Stiles said, practically launching himself across the room to kiss Derek eagerly.

Derek tightened his arms around Stiles' body as he returned the kiss, a grin playing on his lips.  _It was good to finally be back home_.

...

The end.


End file.
